


La donna di metallo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Double-drabble mancata.Crilin ha appena scoperto che 18 è rimasta incinta e aspetta Marron.





	La donna di metallo

La donna di metallo  
  


La luce aranciata del sole entrava dalla finestra illuminando la cucina e creando un alone intorno al terrestre senza naso.

Crilin si mise le mani tra i capelli neri a caschetto, piegò in avanti il viso e sospirò.

“Sono così felice di avere un bambino, ma non capisco come è potuto succedere” sussurrò. Chichi gli mise la tazza di cioccolato in cui ondeggiavano dei pezzi di lucertola e sistemò una tazza di the davanti a Bulma.

“Te la caverai benissimo” disse la donna. Raggiunse la porta e si affacciò, appoggiando la mano sopra lo stipite.

“Gohan, mi raccomando, se tuo fratello si sveglia avvertimi” disse gentilmente.

“E’ normale, androide non era il termine da usare. E’ una Jinzouninjen juuhachigou” spiegò Bulma. Si raddrizzò, appoggiandosi allo schienale di legno della sedia facendola cigolare. Crilin socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l’altro.

“Spiegati meglio”. Prese la tazza tra le mani e vi soffiò di sopra, allontanando il fumo grigiastro che si alzava dal liquido.

“E’ l’"umano artificiale #18" ossia un cyborg. Il corpo assume energia artificialmente e ciò le fa mancare l’aura e dei circuiti permettono il funzionamento del suo cervello; ma oggettivamente è solo una donna”. Concluse la Briefs. Chichi si voltò, sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.

“Solo è riduttivo, presto sarà una mamma” mormorò dolcemente. Crilin avvampò, unì le mani e annuì.

“E io sarò padre” bisbigliò.

 


End file.
